


Sentiment.

by RafflesiaGoat (quartzfarmer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Guns, Knives, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Reichenbach, Sentiment, Sorry Not Sorry, That was really violent., What Was I Thinking?, dark!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfarmer/pseuds/RafflesiaGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew he wasn't dead. He knew it, but they kept telling him that he was. Three years later and John still knew, and they still lied. He was tired of waiting. John knew what would bring Sherlock back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of a Tumblr post. Read the original post here : http://amygloriouspond.tumblr.com/post/31572523465/dear-lord

Sherlock takes a step back, fingers brushing over the gun in his pocket, "John, I want you to look down and tell me what you see."  
John barely glanced down before grinning and taking a large step in Sherlock's direction, "All the people who told me again and again-" John broke of into an insane chuckle, "They told me you were dead, but just look at you, you're not! You're not dead!"  
Suppressing an urge to harm the shorter man, Sherlock gnashed his teeth. "Those aren't just any people, John. Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade!" He took another step back, trying to discreetly move away from the corner.  
"Weren't." John beamed, "But they lied, Sherlock. They lied to me an-" He stopped talking, made a sudden, swinging step that got Sherlock right where he wanted him.  
Sherlock moved his trembling hand closer to his gun before moving it away again, "John, please." his voice shook.  
Grinning, John got right in his face, "You lied to me, too. I think you know what that means." John raised his knife, then paused, "You know, I'll give you a chance. I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. You have that long to use that gun of yours." John put his hands on either side of Sherlock, "But no running!" he sang. "One... Two..."  
Sherlock put his hand on the gun, took it out.  
"Three..."  
He aimed. Bullet through the head, quick, painless.  
"Four..." Each number was being drawn out longer.  
Sherlock put his finger on the trigger.  
"Five..."  
He let out a loud noise, half growl half sob, and weakly launched the gun at John's head with violently shaking arms. It missed. "I can't, John. Just stop this!"  
A smile curled onto John's face, but his eyes remained closed, "Six..."  
"John, please!" Sherlock swiped at his nose with his coat sleeve, keeping his eyes locked on John.  
"Seven..."  
"I tried to come back, I was honestly trying. I was... I-"  
"Eight..."  
"I love you, Johnnn-" his voice caught as the knife went into center of his abdomen and was pulled up to his left rib cage. His already weak knees gave out and he fell to the ground.  
Slowly and painfully John pulled the knife out. He lined it up with Sherlock's heart. Then he leaned in to whisper, "Sentiment." before he plunged the bloody knife into Sherlock's chest.  
John’s eyes, so alive and vibrant. His own struggling to stay open, trying to focus on anything. The last thing he saw... John’s eyes, flickering between terror and a sick satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, but I am so very sorry. I was originally going to comment the 'why why would you post something like that' gif, but then this was born. This is cross posted from my Tumblr, the-perks-of-being-a-rafflesia.


End file.
